


Caught

by botticelli_venus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (too many of them too), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Canon Compliant, Cum Play, Dominant Sebastian Moran, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/F, Hufflepuff!Molly, Jim Has Issues, Jim Moriarty Has Feelings, Jim is a Little Bitch, Jim refuses to believe hes a bottom, M/M, Mature in later chapters, Mutual Masturbation, Sebastian plays quidditch, Slytherin!Irene, Slytherin!Jim, Slytherin!Sebastian, Slytherin!Sherlock, durmstrang student Sebastian, idk man im sorry lockdown is hitting hard, jim and irene are besties, jim likes the robes, mormor, no i wont explain myself, russian sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/botticelli_venus
Summary: Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of Hogwarts at first. He had heard all the rumours about it around the lunch table of Durmstrang, felt warned off it. A joke of a place, it had been laughed about. How things could change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, its the 3rd lockdown, and Im reverting to being 14 and writing mormor. i havent published anything this long so buckle in, could be terrible

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of Hogwarts at first. He had heard all the rumours about it around the lunch table of Durmstrang, felt warned off it. A joke of a place, it had been laughed about. How things could change.

His Mother was crying when she saw him in his black robes, a requirement for his new Hogwarts schooling. She felt small, skinny arms struggling to curl around his shoulders. Light, like birds with their hollowed-out bones.

His father's mother had always called her delicate. Rich Russian accent curling over her words as she sat drinking, Sebastian remembered dutifully sitting at her feet, reading aloud from a book so she could listen. He remembered the books being big, hard to understand for his young age. 

She drank; and spent very little time listening to him read, preferring instead to talk, weaving between English and Russian like she'd shed her heavy fur coat when she came in from hunting.

"Продолжить"- continue’, she'd snap impatiently if he paused. Bitch of a woman, Sebastian thought fondly. He strangely cherished the memory. 

As he adjusted the sleeves to his robes, waiting for them to floo to Hogwarts, he wondered briefly what she would think to his transfer. The familiar ache of loss curling deep in his stomach as he thought it over. It was like missing a tooth, and he couldn't help but rub his tongue against the empty space. She would have scolded his mother. She was a dignified woman in her forties, but Grandmother Agarfina never considered that an issue in addressing just how her grandsons should be raised. His Father Augustus had been a stern man, knowing when to dip his head in respect to his mother, and Sebastian was sure to follow suit. There was an honour to Russian women that was instilled within himself. 

His Father wouldn't have liked Sebastian moving to Hogwarts, he knew that much. He had been offered a place, staring curiously at the owl as his parents read the acceptance letter. But his Father insisted no child of his would be shipped off to England. Though he supposed now the man was dead, his opinion wouldn’t matter much. His mother had been desperate to move from his childhood home teeming with ghosts, and he had to follow. Really, he though, picking at the rich fabric of his rode, there was nothing keeping them tied to Russia anymore. 

"Oh, you'll like it, I suppose. Much brighter than that other school of yours. None of those silly furs and stern haircuts." His mother wouldn’t stop fussing, tapping at his hand that keep tugging at his robes a small wrinkle between her brows.

She'd gone to Hogwarts in her youth, like her mother, and her mother before her. Rich history of magic going back further than anyone could care to look. She'd been a Gryffindor, not that he knew what that meant wholly. Bravery, wasn't it? Looking down at her now, he struggled to see just what bravery that would be.

"Слабым. - weak" Grandmother Agarfina would snarl. Though that may have more to do with his mother's refusal to skin the rabbits Agarfina would have in the kitchen, and her displeasure of her son learning to hunt at such a young age. Another thing his Father had insisted on, claiming a boy who had no idea how to hold a bow and only wield a wand was destined for being a failure. 

It was finally time, following his Mother, stepping out into the cluttered room of the Hogwarts Headmasters office. She had been adamant she would join him for his ‘first’ day. Though, he believed it was more for her to see Dumbledore, who recognized her within moments of appearing from his fireplace. He shook his hand like he was supposed to, and painted a smile on his lips, the older male was a funny looking man. He acted like he was bumbling, gesturing for them to sit, but there was a sharpness in his eyes that keenly reminded Sebastian of one of his old teachers. He spent most of his time pensively looking over the items littering the desk, and floor, as his Mother chatted with the old man. Dumbledore remembered her, more than his mother had anticipated going by her delighted little laughs.

Finally, a dusty looking hat was revealed, and he barely managed to hide the curl of his lip as it was pressed down on his head. Durmstrang didn't have houses. They got shuffled in and had their heads shaved down to an acceptable length, and furs given in a ceremony. None of this... Community spirit. He remembered how his mother had cried the first time she'd seen his short, shaved head, she liked the curls that grew, but he remembered vividly the rare smile Agarfina gave him.

"Finally, a man." She congratulated, and poured him a shot of pale blue vodka, a little shimmer running through the liquid.

After his mother had calmed enough to go back home, fingers trembling as she cast the floo powder into the fire, the 'head boy' of Slytherin came and collected him. He wasn’t certain if his mother wept because she had to leave him, or because of the house he had been placed in. 

Sebastian felt a little ashamed of her reaction, thankful when she disappeared into the flames, rolling his shoulders to relax. 

He felt as though he recognized the older male that entered, and only had it confirmed as they looked him over with an almost smile, leading him from the Headmasters office and further down into the dungeons of the school.

"Sebastian Moran. My Grandfather trained with your grandmother for a while, you know."

"Abraxas." Sebastian confirmed, glancing over the other. He did know him, curious that they would come here together. Draco. He was certain they had been present at a few gatherings together. It was hard to remember with all the swirling robes and beautiful halls. Malfoy, another pure-blood family. 

"I'm glad you got sorted to Slytherin, the proper house you know. Unfortunately, this school isn't as... Rigorous in its selection of pupils." Draco commented lightly, pausing a moment to mutter a password into the dorms and allowing Sebastian to step in before him.

It was almost eerie in the common room. His dorm before had been high up, miles of undisturbed forest blanketing rolling hills. Now it looked as though he was underwater, the large windows covering the walls peering out into the pale waters of the Great lake. Quiet.

"You'll be in our spare quarters; we don’t often take late transfers you know." Malfoy informed him then, his sharp eyes turning to the other, and Sebastian smiled back. Information was wanted, and he didn’t feel much like sharing it.

"Until me, it seems then." Sebastian offered back, making Draco scoff a little. 

“Through here, I'll wait, we can talk more.”

* * *

He smelt her before he saw her, Irene loved the idea of dramatics, wanting the anticipation of being seen to make way for her entrance. Sickly sweet tones, the kind of thing she thought would grab the attention of that little wimpy Hufflepuff she had her heart set on. Hooper? It was hard to keep track of her little flights of fancy.

"Baby, Jimmy baby." She cooed; sweet tones almost lyrical. She had gone digging into his stuff and found his old vinyl he'd hidden under his bed, the relic he'd stolen from his grandfather. Amongst the cigarette smoke and cheap beer, he remembered the honied note of blues music. A guilty secret that had always been his own until Irene. She'd used the tip of her wand to play it, huddled on his bed, and now she idealized the deep, rough voices of long dead muggles. He'd retaliated by slashing holes in all her robes. They'd reached an understanding on privacy after that.

He didn’t want to look up from his book, the whisper in his mind reminding him of his grade, the competition of others. It was petty, a mark or two off, admiration that was meant to be his own being passed onto others. He'd never... Had to work hard. All through childhood he had been bored, easily passing and floating through school. Spending more time scrawling in the margins of his books and poking at the ant hills in the school yard. 

That was the sum of it, with that Holmes in the picture he had to try. Harder than he ever had before, and even then, that wasn’t quite enough. Dull. Final year only got closer, and the thought of leaving this place still second to Holmes made his blood boil. He couldn’t let it happen.

. 

His fingertips pressed into the worn cover of the manual he was reading, that silky feeling you got with old leather, aged with use. It was the same feeling he got from his battered school shoes when he was little, charity shop finds. Clasped in his mother's hands as she fished them out from all the other dirty second-hand things, a humiliated sense of pride emulating from her.

He stroked his thumb along the yellowed spine, barely concealing the shiver of disgust that went through him at the memory. He had to suck off a Ravenclaw to get access to the restricted section of the library, some potions buff Snape had taken a liking too. Irene had decided to come and… Annoy him, just as he got to the part about the unpredictable, fatal, nature of certain potions. Something simple turning deadly, the sole reason he’d sunk to his knees in the first place. He felt a little rush of almost childish annoyance that Irene would bother him after all the effort he went through, His index finger tapped one, twice, before finally settling, tilting the cover back, staring at the other for a long moment.

Irene had her hair pinned to the sides, and Jim wondered plainly if it was anything to do with Molly Hooper being in her transfiguration class earlier today. She thought it made her look more approachable, softened the sharpness that came from generations of selective marriages and comfortable wealth. It made her look older, and he evaluated briefly if it would be worth the slap if he told her it made her look middle aged. He decided against it.

"What?"

She took that as a chance to grin, silent consent in her eyes, tossing herself down onto his bed and crossing her legs behind her, eyes bright. As she started to speak, her fingers plucked at her emerald tie, aiming towards the footboard of his bed, missing completely. The material slithering off the end and onto the stone below. Thank God she was a beater, if she had been the chaser for the Slytherin team, they would have been defeated in a much more humiliated sense. They already had to contend with Potter. 

"We have a new student, did you hear? Late year transfer, I think he killed someone, no reason why someone would move otherwise, right? Durmstrang, that Russian one. Already been placed with us, Slytherin. Private sorting ceremony." She listed off the information like Snape listed potion ingredients, and he wondered briefly if he was to be expected to mix it together to create what she was really trying to say. 

"Oh?"

She reached forward; her sharp little nails pinched as she swatted at his bent knee. Clearly, she had been hoping for more than indifference. He kicked back, and she just responded with a sharp bell of laughter, sharp reflexes allowing her to bat it away with ease.

"Apparently he's cute. Tall, blond.” She paused, almost thoughtfully. “A pulse, your type.".

"Where you get all your information, huh? Or are you just spewing shit?" Jim drawled, arching a brow at her as her cheeks coloured. She looked awful with a blush. Five years of knowing her and the... Emotional display was unsettling. She didn’t suit it. It was that damned Hufflepuff. Irene never used to… Do things like that before she caught that badger's eyes. 

"Durmstrang? Black magic." Jim added then, bored of Irene flustering and closing his eyes briefly, plucking at the information dancing in his brain. Funny history, lots of pure blood heritage.

"Another Holmes sort, do you think?" He asked then, and Irene grumbled, twisting onto her stomach and supporting her head. She had the skill to look comfortable wherever she was, including on his bed.

"I don’t think so, can't be as annoying as that prick. Maybe a little more attractive." Her fingers started to pick at a loose thread in his bedding, and Jim felt a flash of embarrassment, hot and violent, using his foot to kick her long nails away from the worn patches. His Ma would be pissed if he ruined another set.

"Overheard Lestrade talking about it-"

"-When were you spying on Molly? -"

"-I just happened to be passing! Lestrade was talking about it. Mycroft had to be part of the house heads' meeting to help introduce him. Malfoy was all smug that he got to show the new kid around." She finally revealed, and Jim felt his lips twitch a little upwards. Now that could be exciting, fresh. Malfoy didn’t suffer fools. He sided with Jim's dislike for the youngest Holmes. First Slytherin in generations of Ravenclaws. His older brother Mycroft was head boy of the house for Christ's sake, he got no shortage of delight knowing Sherlock had some major fault to him. 

He shifted, placing his book beside his pillow before he swung his legs off the bed, a small shudder working up his skin at the cold tile.

Something new, it had been a while. Nothing interesting happened since Sherlock messed up a potion and caused half the class to pass out. Snape's face and his humiliation had been fantastic. Ideally, he had hoped for some kind of real harm, but he was short on time as it was. Messing with Sherlocks potion ingredients was hard in a full class, and the prick was observant as hell. Anyone else from Slytherin wouldn’t have stopped him, but it was those Gryffindors and Sherlocks silly little boyfriend, John, that would cause the issues. The adopted snake in a clan of Lions, it made Jim’s lip curl. 

"They must have him in the spare rooms, no room to have him dorming with us." Jim observed, Irene lazily stretching on his bed behind him. She was uncaring about how her skirt rode up, and Jim wondered if she did it just out of some strange enjoyment.

"Private rooms, that will be... Useful." Irene grinned, deciding she was done messing up his bedding, green fingernails tapping against his abandoned book before she tossed it away from her, Jim’s fingers twitching a little in annoyance, he was mostly ignored by her as she stood and fussed over the creases in her shirt.

"Don’t be grumpy with me Jimmy, I haven't even told you the best bit. If you continue being rude, I shan't tell you-"

"-You can't keep a secret, that's just you. Can't keep a secret and can't keep your legs shut."

Her fingers threaded through his, squeezing in warning as she bared her teeth. Like a wild animal, he thought. It was edged with too much darkness to be considered a smile.

"I've never kissed a boy Jimmy, you know that. Us pure-bloods have heritage to preserve." She snapped back haughtily, and Jim twisted his hand to press the edge of his thumb into her wrist. If the weepy girls that seemed to trail her suggested anything, it wasn’t the male population of Hogwarts that needed to worry about being ‘kissed’ by Irene Adler.

"-Bastard, I'll tell you anyway because I just can't resist you." They had left the male dorms at this point, he was being dragged into the common room, and he could see the flash of platinum blond he knew to be Malfoys, facing away from him, beside a bulkier figure.

“Draco-” The Head boy turned his head after hearing his name, his scowl softening a little as he realized it was Irene. Jim wondered idly if he would feel anything but mild irritation when Irene called his name out like that. “-Said we could show him a proper Slytherin welcome, it was… Merlin…”

She made a show of counting on her fingers, at first with a single hand, and then extending and curling her other arm around Jim’s shoulders, peering across him to count further. He squirmed a little, the combination of her sudden heat and smell making him huff. She liked doing this, even without her ridiculous little black platforms she liked to wear, she still managed to easily peer over his head, and he spent a moment to glare at her socked feet beside her. Damn elegant heritage.

"God, I hate you-" He grumbled, sighing louder as Irene just spoke over him.

"Oh, it's been weeks surely!" She announced shrilly, Draco slipping on a tolerant little smile.

"Less than two, Pansy's birthday. We can sort it for this weekend" Draco decided, elegant fingers flicking at the wide shoulder beside him, the stranger straightening, turning his head to offer a sharp profile.

“You drink don’t you, oh! Don’t tell me you’ll be dull. I heard a Durmstrang boy could drink anyone under the table.” Irene started delightfully, finally moving away from him to rest her hands on the edge of the ornate sofa, peering down on the new boy. She raised an eyebrow, turning to glance over her shoulder and offer a little wink. Shameless.

“I drink.” The stranger finally offered. Jim got a strange kind of delight from the deepness of the other's voice, unsure what he had been expecting, but this was a pleasant surprise. He pressed his hands down into his pockets, head tilting to try and catch more than the aristocratic looking profile. 

“You’ll fit in.” Jim added, painfully aware of his softer accent. The Russian turned, his white shirt twisting against his broad shoulders, casting a slow eye over him. It was the kind of stare a tiger gave before hunting, Jim thought, hoping his cheeks didn’t reflect the heat in his chest. 

“I’m Sebastian.”

* * *

Hogwarts was strange, the reasons to why growing rapidly every day he spent in the company of the other students. It lacked the sharp discipline that came with his old school, the friendly nature of the professors just served to make him uneasy. It was all very disarming.

Since the tall girl, Irene, had suggested a party for his ‘welcome’, the excitement simmering under the skin of the house just served to grow. It seemed like something that happened often, the ease that Draco handled the organisation. Interestingly, for a party in his honour, he wasn’t consulted on any of the ideas or preferences. Maybe that was just how the wizards and witches of Britain worked.

From Draco’s descriptions, the guest list included all Slytherin, a handful of other older students from other houses. He was most interested in one though, the dark-haired individual that had been pulled along with Irene when they first created this idea. He had seen him in passing, classes shared together, but he was always matched with Irene, hoarded away. It was interesting, seeing the other work. Sebastian hadn’t seen someone who wore their feelings on their sleeves so clearly. He was so used to being surrounded people who constantly adjusted themselves, hiding their feelings and intentions. Like a little dance, he hated it. But Jim, he had learnt him name after hearing Irene shout it after a particularly hard potion started violently boiling in their potions class, was different. Something about the way he held himself.

It was dangerous, getting wrapped up like this. There where rules in place, of course. His old school stricter in the secret relationships of their students. Hogwarts, he had seen many couples together, some of the same sex. Another difference. He had just under a year at this place, it would do him no use to go and gather another person to spend his time with. But still, there was a pull, he knew Jim felt it too. He’d looked up from his parchment several times to see dark eyes darting away from him, a light pink dusting on the others ears to prove he had been looking in the first place. Irene made it clear, all the little pinches and giggles whenever the other was caught. It was charming, really.

“Are you excited for tonight?”

Sebastian looked up from his food, shoving some vegetables around him plate with a small frown. There wasn’t enough meat for mealtimes. The girl talking had been Pansy, he knew her for her sharp haircut and the way she clung around Draco like a little house-elf. He would never tell her that. Briefly he wondered if they dated, her and Draco, but it seemed so unlikely that he turned away the thought.

“Should be fun.” Sebastian answered, placing his fork down and drinking instead, tapping his thumb against the goblet. No alcohol either, this place was constricting in the funniest ways.

“Should be!” Pansy exclaimed, her glossy red lips curling into a smile. “You’ll learn soon enough, Slytherins are good at these things. I can’t blame you for thinking otherwise.” She ended with a particular fake sounding, heart broken sniff, and Sebastian found himself smiling against his will. Funny people. “Hear that Irene?” She called, and Sebastian looked over a lot quicker.

Just as he though, Jim was beside her, poking his food with a particularly bored look, Irene looking over with a small pout.

“You’ve hurt my feeling Sebby, of course it will be fun. Wont it Jimmy?” She cooed, Sebastian watching with dark eyes as the boy spluttered, slapping away the hands pinching at his cheeks, Irene laughing at his fussing.

“Fuck off.” He grumbled, and Sebastian smiled at the sound. Jim had an accent, it wasn’t like anything else he had heard, apart from one other student, a Gryffindor he shared Charms with. He liked it.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Sebastian promised, and Irene didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t looking at her as he spoke. Rather, he was looking to the male beside her, and by the slight wide-eyed look, Jim was keenly aware of the fact.

* * *

After dinner Sebastian had gone and disappeared with Malfoy, being taken on a tour of the drinks gathered for the night, and Jim largely spent the time drinking his own supply and ignoring Irene's excited little squeals and chatter. It didn’t take long for the common room to fill, students producing boxes of drink and volume dampening spells. It came together with a heavily practised ease. 

Slytherins had good parties. Like any rich kid did with too much money and no responsibility. By itself it wasn’t a dangerous mindset, but together, Jim thought to himself, fingers curled around his drink, it was a recipe for… Well. He peered over his glass, watching carefully as Irene entered the common room, fingers curled around Sebastian's wrist, tugging him towards her to speak. It was the recipe for something fun indeed. Sebastian’s performance at Dinner had left a funny kind of feeling in his stomach, close to dread and anticipation. He thought he had been subtle in his glances, something about the other had been stimulating. It was hard not to glance over in lessons, watching how the other had adjusted to the new rules and surroundings. Sebastian was clearly comfortable with this kind of thing, moulding himself to sit into new situations, classic pure-blooded family.

“Jimmy darling come over here!” Irene called out, and Jim let a small smile glide onto his lips, walking over and casting an eye over Sebastian before he looked over to the other, tilting his head a little. She was already a little pissed, he could tell by the slightly glassy look in her eyes, the loose way she swung her hips. Sebastian didn’t seem uncomfortable, but he wasn’t leaning into Irene like boys normally did. Even if she wasn't interested, she got no end of delight from seeing their lack of power they had around her. Something close to hope began to stir.

“You aren’t harassing him, are you?” He asked, taking a long sip of his drink, eye trained on the other for a long moment. Sebastian had already made a bit of a name for himself, not intentionally, a few of the girls had spread around the year about him. Exchange student, blond, muscular. He understood the excitement. Wasn’t often that they got new blood. 

Sebastian shifted, his glass switching from one hand to another, long fingers nearly covering the goblet. 

“I can handle myself, but I don’t mind an interruption.” He reassured. Sebastian's voice was deeper than he thought at first. He had been a little frozen when he heard it at dinner. It had a roughness over the vowels that hinted at his Russian heritage, he got a little thrill thinking about how his native tongue would sound. Irene looked between the two of them, suddenly looking a lot more sober than she was acting, and Jim almost smiled at how predictable she could be. 

“See, I’m not bothering anything Jimmy! He is cruel to me, isn’t he?” Irene cooed gently, looking up at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes. Sebastian laughed at that, deep, and rested his shoulder against the wall behind him, an easy smile working up to his lips. There was a carelessness that came from years of training, and control. To look that effortless took work, a lot of it. 

“Cruel? I can't believe it.” Sebastian interrupted, sending a little teasing grin towards Jim, making the neck of his neck feel hot. All honied tones. Irene seemed pleased, rushing to finish her drink before she gave a faux gasp of surprise. 

“Oh! Look at that. I need another drink, Jimmy? Oh, I'll top you up, come here. Keep our new friend company, won't you?” She pulled him closer, placing him in her place with a few surprisingly strong movements. “He’s hoping to join our Quidditch team. I was telling him about all the positions.” Irene added then, clapping her hands together, all bouncy on the tips of her toes. She still struggled to reach close to Sebastian's shoulders, and that fact did nothing to help settle the heat that seemed to be burning brighter on the back of his neck. He huffed, tilting his head back to gulp back the rest of his drink before he pressed his glass into Irene's spare hand.

“I hate you, fuck off and just get me another drink. Take Sebastian’s too.” He ordered, snatching the glass off the other and finishing off the few fingers of spirit that was left before he stacked that into Irene's hand. His throat burned hotly in response, and he barely managed to hide his wince. Irene laughed brightly, pressing a stickly gloss kiss to his cheek, her hand curling and pinching at the skin of his shoulder. 

“Stop blushing baby,” She breathed softly, before she wondered off, loudly cheering as she spotted Pansy. Jim huffed a laugh, shifting his shirt to help cover his neck a little better, before he turned back to Sebastian, a small smile already on the other's lips. 

“I know how to handle girls.” The other reassured, his arms crossing loosely, and Jim let his eyes track the bulge of his upper arms as a result. 

“You have no idea how to handle Irene, trust me. It’s easier to just get her out the way.” Jim corrected, turning his head and looking over the dorm. It wasn't the wildest party, that was certain. Too many clothes. But still, music was playing, something with the kind of bass that made his skin tingle. Anderson had managed to get some more alcohol in. Not bad for the few days warning they had to pull the preparation together.

“Don’t get on? She seemed the kind to… Get on with anyone.” Sebastian commented lightly, strangely delicate in his words. Purebloods were, all that mingling with one another, dancing round true intentions. He found it strangely annoying. He hated people who hid their intentions, made it harder for him to get a read on their true character. 

“Best friend, doesn't mean I have to like her.” Jim muttered darkly, and that seemed to surprise the other, another laugh leaving his lips. He was starting to loosen up, it was nice to see.

“Good, you seem the kind to tell me the truth. Tell me about everyone. I was warned to watch my back around Slytherins.” Sebastian shared, leaning in closer. He could feel the breath of the other against his cheek, and he felt strangely delighted. Intimate. 

“A Gryffindor, right? Idiots. Don’t worry about them. Worry about…” 

“Him? “Sebastian interrupted, darting his eyes across the room, Jim turning his head to follow the gaze, smirking a little. “Looks like he’d snap if I walked to close.”

“Sherlock. The Holmes, older one is the Ravenclaw head boy. Avoid them, if anyone gets in trouble it's because someone ratted you in.” Jim added softly, mournfully thinking of all the tricks and fun that had been cut short by a visit from the Gryffindor head, or even McGonagall. Perceptive of Sebastian to spot so quickly. 

“I'll keep it in mind, anything else I should know. Anyone else I should be… Keeping my eye on?” That damn prickle was back, and Jim shifted, his fingers twitching a little, suddenly regretting sending Irene off, clutching a glass always made him feel a bit calmer. He hoped he looked calmer than he felt. He never… He didn’t get flustered like this. Annoying. 

“I can think of a few people-” Again with the smell of her perfume, his nose wrinkling in response, and he turned to glare at her. Finally getting somewhere, and here she came. It was like she was able to tell the exact moment she was least wanted. 

“Here! I hope you didn’t miss me. Giggle Water and uh… Well, going by Jimmy’s reaction, Fire whiskey, was I right?” Irene pressed the filled glass back into Sebastian's hand, arching an eyebrow at Jim with a smirk, passing him his pale blue spirit. The blond smiled at that, taking a sip with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“Any alcohol is good.”

“Oh! Isn’t that perfect, just perfect. You’ll fit right in, won't he Jimmy? Now come over here, won’t you? We’re playing a game, come on, follow.” Jim barely managed to stabilize his drink as Irene grabbed his arm, tugging him impatiently as Jim grumbled at her. Sebastian seemed amused but allowed the shorter girl to pull him along anyway. 

“Is she always -”

“This fucking annoying, yes.” Jim snapped, allowing Irene to push him onto the plush sofa, and grinding his teeth a little as Sebastian was very purposely shoved beside him. He could feel the hot press of the male’s thigh against his own, and he shifted a little to sway closer to the other. 

Irene had snatched a pillow from the elegant couch, and settled herself in front of Jim, her legs stretching out before her. He noticed, with no amount of dread, that Draco was finishing the last of a spirit, gesturing wildly with the now empty glass bottle. 

“Spin the bottle? Seems a little juvenile.” Sebastian commented lightly beside him, more people slowly making their way over to join, Crabble messing with Draco’s hair with a bold laugh, grabbing the bottle out of his hands and placing it down. About ten had collected, the music continuing to pulse, Sebastian having to lean in closer to hear Jim’s next words.

“Something like that. You’ll see. I’d finish your drink, might make things go a little smoother.” Jim responded flatly, taking a large chug of his own. 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! lets go! no idea how regular ill update but we're going strong team

He wasn't sure what to make of this group of people just yet. His Father had always warned him of trusting too soon, something he had learnt the hard way in his youth. Adults were able to be fickler and more mindless than children at times. He supposed there were some things that travelled, over oceans and countries. Rich kids with parents’ money and no better way to spend their time. It was reassuring almost, to see that some things stayed the same. 

Draco, he knew fainty, and he was certain he was going to keep it that way. Malfoy, tainted name. He knew he was no better in the eyes of some people, but still.

‘Бережёного Бог бережёт’, ‘God keeps those safe who keep themselves safe’. He took a sip of his drink, mentally praising Arganfina as he swallowed. 

“Who's that?” He found himself asking, leaning in closer to Jim with a small frown. Gryffindors? Those were the red ones, weren’t they? But he thought they didn’t get on with Slytherin. Again, proving his theory that all this House thing was pointless. Caused drama. 

“Watson.” Jim spat, and Sebastian felt his lips quirk a little at the venom. Jim had a fire to him, something he couldn't help but be drawn too. It was a little. Irresistible. Even the others rage at his friend Irene just made something fond tug at his gut. He’d always liked people with a bit of fire. Something to hold onto. He had grown bored of the pureblood politeness that meant only smiling and sweetly agreeing with every word spoken by someone else. It was unsettling, he was certain he’d lose his ability to tell the truth from a lie one day if it continued to happen. 

Ба́ба с во́зу’, ‘No women, no problem’ ‘, his Father would mutter. Though, he sincerely doubted this would be the scenario that his Father hoped Sebastian would take his advice. Some smart mouth Slytherin that had spent the last few moments glaring at the otherwise unassuming Gryffindor.

“Watson?” He repeated, before he sat a little straighter, eyes widening. “Is that-” 

“Yes, don’t bring it up. You’ll get used to it.” Jim added, voice a soft rush. Sebastian wasn’t sure what he was meant to do in response, seeing Harry Potter dip down and press a very familiar looking kiss to Draco’s lips. He briefly wondered if the Malfoys knew of that little… Situation with their only heir. 

“It’s… Old news, really. Watson and Holmes are an item too, you know. That's why they get allowances. But they bring good drinks, try not to gag as you look at them though.” Jim continued darkly. Sebastian frowned a little, looking over the almost dainty profile of the boy beside him. He knew it was wrong to assume, but Jim was one of those… Ah, the word? A pretty kind of boy, the kind he would have approached in his home country with some strong assumptions and charm.

“You don’t… Support that kind of thing?” Sebastian asked, a little surprised. Maybe it was him, his fantasy of the slow looks and light testing between them had been fabricated entirely by himself. Maybe what he took as annoyance with that Irene had been charming her instead. He felt disappointed by that thought. 

Going by Jim’s little splutter, his quick fingers catching the stray drop of spirit that split from his lips, Jim hadn’t expected the question. Sebastian watched the drop on the other's fingers, his eyes narrowing as the boy pressed it back into his mouth.

“I don’t- Jesus Christ. No, that is not the issue here. More up to your country's speed to be against that situation.” Jim finally managed to correct, a blotchy looking blush starting to cover his cheekbones. He was looking steady forward, and he felt a little confused by the others sudden shyness. He had seemed the sort for ‘unspoken words’, but he liked the simpler things. Ask and get an answer, no disappointment there. Sweet, he couldn't help but think to himself. And he thought, taking a long drag of his drink, not a rejection. Sebastian relaxed a little, his legs stretching out and crossing before him, smiling as Irene took the chance to rest her arm on his thigh. 

“We’re certainly more secretive about it.” Sebastian clarified, making note of how Jim seemed to smile at that. He took another slip of his drink, taking note of Jim’s earlier warning. “I just didn’t think the whole-” He gestured vaguely towards the two. Harry had sat beside the other, hand thrown back behind Draco on the sofa, an easy looking grin on his lips. 

“Wizarding saviour was gay? Yeah. Shocked a few people, trust me. Watson and Holmes make me sick because, well… It's Holmes. Stuck up his own arse.” Jim added, looking frustrated as he realized his glass was empty, leaning forward and shaking his empty goblet in front of Irene. She finally huffed, swapping his for her own full one. Sebastian noticed the bright red lipstick mark on the rim. Jim hadn’t, draining about half. He had a small stain of colour on his bottom lip, and Sebastian smirked, leaning forward and raising a hand. 

“You uh- stay there.” His thumb brushed against the soft skin, feeling a little shocked inhale against the pad of his finger. 

He felt a slap on his leg, making his jump a little and looked down, Irene looking between the two of them with a fascinated kind of look. 

“Jimmy! Jimmy baby, focus and stop whispering and muttering to your new boy. It’s your turn.” She scolded, her sharp looking turning soft as he gazed at the other. Sebastian watched as Jim blinked slowly, before he huffed, rolling his shoulders and drinking some more. He had switched the glass round so the mark was pointing away from his mouth. 

“Brilliant. Can't wait, what are we doing?” Jim finally asked, Sebastian laughing, turning to see that most of the collected group was watching. Even that Holmes, an ugly kind of look on his face. 

“You don’t know?” Sebastian asked, faintly hoping that he would be directed on how to play. Going by how drunk everyone seemed, the rules would be vaguer. 

“Rules change every other person, how it works. I think I’m… ‘ren am I sucking someone off yet?” Jim kicked at Irene's shoulder, and she made a small noise of protest, slapping his foot. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was joking, or if that was a genuine question. Going by everyone's unfazed reactions, it was standard. He thought British people were meant to be uptight. 

“Is that an offer?”

“Oh, fuck off Darius.” Jim called back, rolling his eyes a little as Irene laughed. There was a small gleam to his eyes, and if Sebastian didn’t know any better, he’d say the other was getting drunk. Going by the amount he had managed to tuck away he wouldn't be surprised. He was suddenly thankful for the years he built up his tolerance. 

“It’s this or that.” Draco called, having loosened his tie and opened his collar. Going by the way Harry was palming at the other's waist, neither would be present long. 

“Oh!” Jim pitched sideways for a moment, before he straightened up, laughing softly as Sebastian caught his arm and helped. 

“Oh! Oh, Christ. What are my choices.”

“Moran!” Pansy called from the other side of the room; Irene laughed as Sebastian looked up sharply. 

“Me? For what?”

“And Watson! Moran or Watson.” Irene added gleefully. Holmes sat up at that, he had had his legs tossed over the other male causally until now, clutching onto his goblet with narrowed eyes. Jim had thrown his head back, laughing. 

“Jesus! Moran. This is sexual isn’t it? I’d rather skin myself than go near Watson.” He finally stated, much to Sebastian's added confusion. He didn’t mind some fun but, what was it he was meant to be doing?

“Feelings mutual mate!” Watson called back, Sherlock slapping his arm lightly, Sebastian watching with careful eyes. Funny accent, not like the English he was used to hearing.

“Mate” Jim mimicked, his voice doing that funny thing, and he squinted a little. 

“What is that?” Sebastian asked, and Jim stared for a moment, before laughing, slapping his hand down on his knee. 

“Oh, oh my god. You mean his accent? He’s from London.” Jim wheezed, and Sebastian flushed a little, cheeks pink. 

“I thought that was all… You know, ‘Oh I say’.” Sebastian teased, pitching his voice a little higher, speaking like that Queen the muggles seemed so fond of. Bit like how his Mother spoke when she was younger. Irene giggled from the floor, leaning over to explain it to Pansy beside her to join in with the laughter. 

“What do you think of Jimmy’s voice?” Irene asked sweetly, twisting to rest her chin on his leg. 

“Its… Irish, yes? That's a good accent.” Sebastian nodded, Jim huffing beside him. His knowledge of British accents was weak. He knew his Mothers, the uptight ‘Queen's English’, obviously the accent was now lost on his Mother, trained out of her when she moved to Russia to be with his Father. The Irish he knew because of a house elf his Father had hired to help keep his room tidy as he grew. Still, he had a fondness for it, it was sweet. Like singing. 

“A good accent, hear that Jimmy? Oh, you should hear it when he’s being fuck-”

Jim leant forward, his hands wrapping around Irene's mouth so she couldn't speak, her nails scratching at his hands as Pansy laughed from beside her. Finally, Jim pulled away, hissing at the little red irritated lines.

“Such a riot! Now! Our game. We’re warming up. Kiss, won’t you? Give me something to think about tonight.” Irene cooed, white teeth flashing as she gave a lazy smile. 

* * *

Kissing was certainly milder than what he was used to, and he frowned a little. Irene wouldn’t usually pass up the chance to see him naked. Oddly. Something else unique about their friendship. You got used to those kinds of things. He shifted a little, loosening his collar so he could try and cool down a little. It was getting hotter, and he wasn't sure if that was the drink or the fact, he got to kiss Sebastian. Probably a fun little mixture of the two. 

“We are, right now?” Sebastian asked from beside him, and Jim looked over with a grin.

“House rules.” Irene slurred from the floor, and Jim laughed, ruffling her dark hair with his hand, she slapped it away sharply with a huff. 

“No, next year.” Jim teased, a few of the group laughing. He made sure Sebastian wasn't leaning forward too much before he swung his leg over the others lap. Hands settling on his wide shoulders before he smiled brightly. The sudden movement made his head feel funny, swaying a little in place. He felt Sebastian settle his hand on his hips to help, and he hummed lightly. Felt nice, reassuring. He always enjoyed the sensation of something keeping him in place. 

“Pucker up handsome.” Jim teased, hand moving to pinch at Sebastian’s cheeks, dancing the tip of his finger against the others thinner lips. They felt tacky, probably from the drink, but he didn’t have time to think about that anymore. Sebastian lent forward, moving Jim’s hand aside to rock the other a little closer. He tasted hot, like the Fire whiskey, and a startled little sigh left his lips, Sebastian’s fingers spread wide against his hips and back. It was slower at first, but soon he tilted his head, arching up into the other as their tongues explored deeper. 

Too sweet, Jim thought viciously, and bit down on the others lower lip in retaliation, smirking a little at the hiss that was pushed out against his mouth. He gasped a little in surprise when Sebastian pinched at his skin back, leaning back a little in order to narrow his eyes at the other. 

“Ouch.” Jim complained, Sebastian giving a short laugh. 

“You bit me!” He protested, Jim rolling his eyes a little and turning his head as he heard Irene giggling. 

“He likes biting, ‘s this thing.” She explained, and Jim felt his cheeks colour a little at the interested little twitch he felt from Sebastian’s fingers, still firmly planted on his hips.

Though he didn’t always mind people watching, he was strangely thankful it was only a small group gathered to play their little game. It was always awkward having to sit beside someone who watched you jerk off some guy at a party the night before. Saying that, Sebastian had been interested in their little kiss, but he’d seen straight guys snog drunk. Their little conversation didn’t prove anything about the other's sexuality. 

Sebastian seemed reluctant to let him go, finger still curved against the dip above his hips, he could feel the heat of the others fingers through his shirt. It was heady, but that was probably something to do with the drinks he had finished starting to catch up on him.

* * *

Jim was a comfortable weight on his lap, he could still taste the sweet spirit the other had been drinking on his lips, a little tart against his tongue. He was a slight thing, hands curling around him, able to feel the fluttered breathes of the other against his palms. He was wanted to keep him there. It was heady having him so close after all the shy little glances he had tolerated the past few days. Jim was calmer like this, more open.

There was a sharp noise of something smashing, Draco huffing and standing, Harry Potter and a few other of the Gryffindors drifting off to see what had happened. As suddenly as the group came together, it started to part, Irene whispering and giggling to Pansy from the floor still.

“Do you always stare at people?” Sebastian asked, the other male looking down, still perched on his lap. His cheeks looked a little pink.

“I wasn’t staring at you.” Jim snapped back impatiently, and the soft figure in his hands turned hard, coiled and tense. It was like holding a startled rabbit. Sebastian huffed softly, thumbs circling the divots of Jims hips, delighted at how the other squirmed at the feeling. He had yet to remove his hands from his shoulders, and he liked feeling the warmth against his skin.

“Do all Slytherins lie like you?” Sebastian asked then, teasing, mournful as Jim scoffed and twisted off his lap, slapping at his hands as he tried to follow.

“Fuck off, ‘Ren, come on, I need another drink.” Jim ordered, Sebastian watched as he tugged at the other girl until she stood, both stumbling off to the crates of glass bottles. It felt hard to feel like he lost though, being able to watch Jim leave, small smile growing on his lips. Maybe Hogwarts could be fun yet?

“You want to be careful with him.”

Sebastian didn’t recognize the voice, tilting his head back and frowning a moment, surprised to see the strange boy from before. Sherlock. He was largely disliked, from what he had heard from the others in the House. Traitor. He didn’t believe in things like that, common gossip. But a little voice in his head trusted Jims judgment of the other, there was a calculating look in the Holmes eyes he had seen too often in the social circles of the upper class.

“You want to mind your business.” Sebastian cooed back, startled to hear the high laughter of Irene, looking back to see her and Jim clutching some bottles, a spare glass he assumed was meant to be for him. Obviously, Jim had changed his mind about storming off, and he was certain Irene may have something to do with that.

“You heard him, do us a favour and fuck off, yeah?” Jim ordered lightly, Sherlock scoffing.

“You don’t want to hang around with his sort- “

Jim moved like a coiled snake, bottle still in hand as he stood on the sofa beside Sebastian, a little taller than the other as he hissed.

“Oh Jimmy- John! Come get your boy, no fighting at parties, you know that.” Irene scolded, sounding far too much like an annoyed mother, and not a friend breaking out a fight. It made Sebastian laugh, gently shoving Jim so he would sit on the sofa instead of stand, watching as he pouted and uncorked his spirit, barely pausing before taking a huge swing.

Irene pushed the drinks in Sebastian’s hands, leaving him to pour it himself as she went tottering off, scolding the Gryffindor for letting ‘his boy go making trouble’, Sebastian half listened as he swallowed his own measure of drink. Expensive, whiskey of some kind.

“I don’t watch you.”

Sebastian looked over, Jims eyes stubbornly pinned on his glass, now empty.

“I didn’t mind. I quite liked it.” Sebastian admitted, arm curling round the back of the sofa, leaning in so close he could see the pink flush of Jims cheeks, unable to look away from the small mole the other had under one eye. Jim shifted a little, uncertain before he moved closer, looking up. He could smell him, almost sweet. There was something about the wide eyes, the way Jim swayed towards him, unconsciously seeking out his warmth. There was a twist in Sebastian gut he couldn’t ignore, and he was used to getting what he wanted.

He turned away, smiling at the small noise Jim made in protest, placing down his glass and standing, tilting his head to gesture as Jim watched confused.

“Its quieter in my room.”

* * *

Jim didn’t have a long moment to look at Sebastian's room. It looked nice, but he was much more focused on the hard press of Sebastian’s body against his, a small breath leaving his lips as he was pressed back against the heavy wooden door. He was suddenly thankful the Russian had his own quarters, it meant they wouldn't be struggling to muffle any noises into pillows, with only a drape across his bed to hide them from prying eyes. It wasn't as though any of those boys hadn’t seen Jim in more… Intimate positions. But still, he had no idea how Sebastian would feel about being watched. 

“What was that little show there?” A deep growl against his lips, and Jim twisted a little in the other hands. His hips were grasped tight, Sebastian strangely warm. He didn’t know why he expected the other to be cooler, something about that rumbling deep voice just made him think of snow, icy environments. He wasn't sure if that explained why his cheeks felt so warm though, that could have been the drink. He wasn’t the sort of damsel to go blushing at some above the waist touching. 

“Show? God, what are you, a virgin? We snogged, didn’t even jerk you off.” Jim snapped back, staring up at the other with a small frown. Sebastian seemed delighted by that, his hands stretching up and pressing into his ribs. He took a breath, and he felt the resistance of the other palms, his stomach giving a little twist in anticipation. Obviously, the other male was big, it was hardly impressive considering his own small height. But there was something more to Sebastian, an atmosphere that was almost suffocating. 

“Was that on the cards? I missed out.” Sebastian purred back, his head dipping to mouth against the curve of his ear, a displeased noise leaving Jim’s lips. It felt good, of course. Handsome boy pressing and biting his skin like it was something to be savoured, but he felt his fingers itch, his thighs straining to accommodate the leg pressed up against his rapidly growing length. 

“Jesus, you waiting for an invitation?” Jim snapped; his hand squirming free. It had previously been happily wedged into the back pocket of the other trousers, palming at the firm ass. Now it reached up, tugging at the others shirt buttons. Sebastian gave a little rumbling laugh, rolling his shoulders a little to help the process. They gave away easily after that, and he got no short amount of delight from being to run his fingernails down the newly revealed chest. 

“Ah, you snake.” Sebastian protested, hand moving from Jim’s side and gripping down on his wrist instead, shoving it back to rest beside his head, Sebastian’s fingers barely flexing as Jim huffed, trying to tug free. It was frustrating, being held like this, unable to chase his own pleasure like he was so used to doing. 

“Are you going to start reciting poetry next? Maybe have a little study session? Any kind of reason for this to be going so slowly?” Jim teased them, pushing his hips forward a little for relief from the building pressure, Sebastian's little grunt of pleasure confirming they were both in the same kind of position. He didn’t get an answer, not a verbal one at least. Instead, Sebastian pressed forward, lips bearing down on Jim's little displeased frown. He allowed it to deepen with a no hidden amount of eagerness, the glide of the others tongue against his lips making him smirk a little. 

Better, he thought happily, the hand Sebastian wasn't using to hold his wrist beginning a new journey, thumb and finger finding and twisting at his nipple. The coarse material of his shirt and the sudden spark of pleasure coursing down his spine made Jim gasp, Sebastian taking the chance to kiss deeper, get deeper into him. He felt stretched out, strangely exposed, though his body was nearly wholly covered by Sebastian's larger build. 

“Awh, fuck-” He managed to moan out as Sebastian pulled back, his head dipping to mouth at his exposed collar. His skin had looked smooth, but he could feel the rough texture of hair on the others jaw, arching his chest up as it pulled against his neck. The leg between his pressed closer, and Jim arched into the touch, whining a little as it did nothing to soothe the want in the base of his stomach. 

“Maybe there's a few things we could teach each other, I’m sure there's a lot you know.” Sebastian breathed into his skin, and Jim shivered at the wet feeling of the others mouth, trying in vain to twist his hips again. 

“I can't do anything, you got me all pinned.” Jim protested, and Sebastian laughed, that same rumbly laugh as though he hadn't noticed, and pulled away completely, watching with a quiet fascination as Jim staggered a little, stabilizing himself. He hadn’t realized just how close he had been to being on his tiptoes, Sebastian’s legs between his pinning him up high.

As he began to peel his shirt off, Sebastian began to do the same, undoing the last of the buttons Jim had not managed to reach. 

“You want to be blown standing, or sitting?” Jim asked then, not bothering with his trousers, rather loosening his belt a little and popping the button, just to relieve the mounting pressure. Now that seemed to catch Sebastian out, his chest going a little pink as he stared for a moment. Soon a grin came to his lips, and he gestured his head back towards his bed. It only took a moment for Jim to step over, giving Sebastian a shove to get him to lie back against the covers. It felt like silk, and Jim had to stop himself from grinding down onto the material. It felt amazing, cool against his skin. 

Sebastian moved so he was knelt upright, watching Jim with something close to clinical assessment. 

“It would help if you got your dick out.” Jim finally spoke, the silence heavy between them, and Sebastian grinned at that, grabbing at Jim's shoulder and pressing down until he was on his back, swinging his leg over to be hovering over his chest. 

“No, that's your job. If you are that desperate for it, you can do it yourself.” As Sebastian spoke, he lent forward, big hands curling and tracing up Jim’s arms before finally pressing them down above his head, Jim staining a little to try and soften the ache in having them stretched in such a way. The other males’ knees tucked right into the area by his armpits, making it impossible to shift his positions without discomfort.

Jim huffed, squirming a little more for a moment before he let his head fall back, chest rapidly moving as he tried to slow his breathing. He was hard and he couldn't do anything about it, not helped by the hard line he could see so clearly pressing against the seam of Sebastian's trousers. 

“Well, I can’t use my hands so-”

“Do something useful with your mouth, won't you?” Sebastian pressed, tone almost scolding, and if that didn’t make something in his stomach twist and writhe. Jim grumbled a little, crossing his legs to try and get relief as he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. The hazy feeling from the drinks making it harder than he liked to think. 

It took a moment, leaning forward and tilting his head to tug at the ties that held Sebastian's trousers up. Wizards didn’t commonly use zips, preferring something more traditional, and Jim groaned as he had to pull and twist at the ties. It had confused him terribly when he first saw the fashion, and now he was cursing the impracticality of it all. He thought perhaps the other would get bored with his weak attempts, but if anything, he seemed excited by how Jim struggled. His previously blue eyes looked almost black as he stared down, rolling his hips impatiently. Jim could feel the hard line of the others length against his chin as he did, and he was horrified by the almost piteous noise that left his lips. 

“Here.” Sebastian finally said, his tone boarding on shaken, switching Jim’s two wrists into his one hand, the other plucking at his trousers before he finally pulled himself free. It wasn't the longest he’d had, but it was certainly thick, and Jim swallowed a little in anticipation. It was red at the tip, wet, and Sebastian held it firmly at its base, angling it down to drag against Jim’s lower lip. 

“Open, Merlin. Do I have to do everything?” His hand moved away, and without his support Sebastian's dick pressed down more against his chin, it was so hot it felt like it was burning. Oddly humiliating, having it just rest there as Sebastian used his freed hand to push and angle Jim’s head, his fingers planted firming into his dark hair. With one final tug, Jim let a little gasp, hips giving a useless buck, before Sebastian grinned. 

“Good, finally got there. Ready?” 

Jim could taste the salt of the others precum, panting at air as gravity let it drip and pool at his lips. In place of an answer, he let his tongue explore, first his own lips. Earthy, not his favourite taste but it wasn't bad. Encouraged, he squirmed, Sebastian curling his hand around the back of his head to help him lean up. First the head, still hot, a small grunt heard above him as he carefully tongued the slit. 

There was something about it, normally he dropped to his knees and was in control, but now the only thing he was able to freely move was his mouth and tongue. 

“There you go.” Sebastian breathed, sounding a little punched out as he stroked at Jim’s jaw, thumb hooking the corner of his mouth, gazing down at where the head of his cock had disappeared between the other lips. “Look at you, made for this.” He added then, giving a little roll of his hips, Jim inhaling briefly through his nose before he began to trace at the veins decorating the underside of the other's cock. He could feel it pulse against his tongue, and in a sudden flurry of movement Sebastian had shifted. Hand gone from his mouth, back to his wrists, hips bearing down to press deeper into his mouth. 

He was thankful he’d gotten the art of breathing down, this part he could do without thinking. Small whine in the back of his throat building as Sebastian just invaded deeper, sure the other could feel the flutter of his throat as he moved. His own length strained against the denim of his jeans, the prickle of heat thrumming in his hips. 

“Fuck, just like that. I bet you could take anything in this throat, look at you. Not even choking.” Sebastian gave another long thrust, as if to test his point, and Jim just sucked, the smell of sex getting stronger the closer Sebastian’s hips came to pressing against his face, a rough pattern beginning to form. 

Jim couldn't move, wasn't sure if he would ever want to. Sebastian was throbbing in his throat, his weight heavy against his chest and arms, and he couldn't even get his own pleasure. Painfully aware of how hard he was, thrusting into nothing but the thickening air of the room.

“Fucking look at you.” Sebastian rolled his hips, and Jim twisted and struggled for a moment, the hard heavy heat of the others dick deeper than before. He could feel the wiry texture of his hair against his chin. He didn’t hold it for long, instead rocking his hips, seemingly not disgusted by the drool beginning to bubble at the corner of his lips, the little whines and moans leaving him as his mouth was worked.

“That's it, you can take it, can’t you?” Jim could hear the strain in Sebastian's voice, the way the flush on his chest was working up to his neck, little jerks and twists, He gave a little groan in agreement, his hands straining against the grip of the other, but Sebastian didn’t let up, he just pressed down harder, Jim’s fingers twitching weakly as he moaned. 

“I'm going to cum, you’re going to swallow, okay?” Sebastian ordered, leaving the other gasping for air as he suddenly pulled out. His cock looked almost angry, flushed pink and throbbing. 

“Sebastian I’m -”

“Okay?” Sebastian pressed.

“Like I’d say no after you fucked my throat-.” Jim finally gasped out, tone teasing, and Sebastian grinned, strangely pleased by his response. Jim felt his thumb tug his mouth down, hooking behind his teeth and holding it open for a moment. He could feel his cheeks begin to flush, going to speak, but Sebastian was finally pushing himself back in with ease. 

For a few moments he didn’t move, and Jim squirmed in protest, feeling a building knot begin in the base of his stomach, beginning to needly chase his own finish. 

“I’m meant to do everything? You want it that bad you can fucking work for it.” Sebastian slowly explained, and Jim felt his cheeks colour further, that knot just twisting more as he began to rock his head. Moving his body like this meant he could get friction against his own jeans, and he struggled to muffle his groan of pleasure. 

First the tip, smoothing and pressing his tongue against the steady weeping head, before he allowed himself to take more, groaning against the firm skin, Sebastian’s knuckles dragging against his jaw as he began to work the base of his cock. The gasped curse was the warning he got, finally feeling the splash of hot cum in his mouth, almost coughing but forcing himself to relax. 

Jim felt Sebastian relax above him, seemingly melting a little, rocking his hips slowly as Jim continued to swallow, feeling the length begin to soften between his lips. 

He felt as though he floated for a moment, taking a gasp of air as Sebastian finally shifted off his chest, his eyes fluttering shut for a beat before he heard a smug sounding laugh. A hand pressed down on his own softened length, making Jim whimper with over sensitized delight. 

“Came in your pants, huh?”

“Fuck you.” Jim gasped, taking a deep breath as Sebastian moved from his chest, hearing him rummage around for his abandoned shirt before he assumed wiping himself off. 

His eyes slip shut for a moment, still trying to catch his breath. Feeling mattress dip as Sebastian stood and padded through to his ensuite, Jim jolting a little as a damp cloth was pressed against his lips. 

“Don’t move.” Sebastian ordered softly, eyes narrowing as he used soft motions to wipe across his lips, down across his jaw. Jim flushed a little as he realized it was to get rid of the drool that had collected there. He wasn't sure what made him lay so still for a moment. He didn’t stay after he had cum, one of those rules that just seemed to make everything easier. But there was a tenderness to Sebastian's movements that made his lungs seem half-full, and he was too startled to move. Suddenly, like the rush of red on his cheeks, he twisted his head away. 

“Christ I’m fine-” He snapped, pushing at the other hands. What was he? Some virgin after sucking their first cock, not a chance. He didn’t… Like all this sweet, made his skin crawl uncomfortably. Alongside that, the damp sensation in his jeans was only getting worse, and he huffed as he struggled to stand, swaying a little before he steadied. 

This felt odd, disjointed. Normally after a blowjob he felt… Good. In control. Seeing someone lose it over what he chose to do was hot. Of course, it was. But there was something about being pinned, Sebastian leaning down on him, being pressed under that body. He was thankful he had his back to the other, so he wouldn’t be able to see the confusion. He rolled his shoulders, scooping to snag his shirt off the floor and tugging it on impatiently. There was a weariness that came settling in his bones, and he blinked sleepily against it. 

“You can stay here, clean up in my bathroom.” Sebastian offered behind him, and he barely managed to hide his little jolt of surprise at hearing his voice. He really wasn’t used to people sticking around, but then again. This was Sebastian's room. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Jim muttered, turning to look at Sebastian over his shoulder, a strange feeling he normally got before he came twisting in his gut. He grimaced a little, his hand pausing before it turned the door handle. 

“I don’t mind-” Jim rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut behind him and staggered to the boy’s dorm, thankful he didn’t have to pass through the common room to get there. Something told him that wandering in there with wild hair and cum stained trousers would be… Certainly memorable. Kind of thing Irene would hassle him about until he threatened to break all his vinyl’s so she wouldn't listen to them anymore. It was an empty threat, they meant… He didn’t want to get rid of them. But Irene didn’t know that for certain. Now that was the kind of power he liked. None of this confusion.

A brief check proved the dorm to be empty still, the bathroom too. He could still hear the heavy thrum of music through the heavy dorm doors, and he listened carefully for footsteps. Nothing, just laughter, muffled sounds of conversation. 

The bathroom door locked behind him, and he grimaced as he peeled his trousers and underwear down, throwing both towards the laundry chute to get them cleaned. The elves had probably seen worse coming down from boys’ dorms, he didn’t feel too ashamed. His shirt next, before the cooling wave of water came crashing down on his face. He stood for a long moment, his hands spread out under the spray, watching as it trickled down between his fingers. The creases of his palms were red, stark against the white of his skin. It had been from where he’d gripped at Sebastian’s trousers, rough texture making his skin flush. 

Desperate, he thought. The way his hands held palm up towards the shower head; his face gazing up and letting the water tumble and fall down his face, and the way he had rocked up into Sebastian's body, gasping and moaning as he came untouched. 

That was the feeling so heavy in his gut, that he knew now with unsettling clarity. He remembered the feeling when he was growing up, struggling for the basic needs to survive, the feeling he got when he kept scoring lower and lower against fucking Holmes. It was that feeling that made his skin feel too tight against his bones. 

He had been desperate. Sebastian had made him feel desperate. 

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my grasp on reality is very loose atm, im throwing this out into the void :)

His head hurt, and Sebastian slowly stirred his tea with a heaped spoonful of jam. He was good with his alcohol tolerance, he had his heritage to thank for that, but there was a deep ache in his bones. A combination of new bed and new surroundings. He turned a little, trying to stop the press of wood against the back of his knees, something else he didn’t like about Hogwarts. Who stuck a group of people on a huge bench? His back was already feeling twisted at how he was scooped over his food.

“Are you listening to me? I'm giving you a trial with the team. I do know other people I can offer it to, you know.”

Irene looked too good for how early it was, eyes bright and hair carefully curled up in a bun. She looked comfortable, like a spider who was familiar with every inch of its silk webs. If he wasn’t so scared of her, she would be his type. He had a thing for intelligent brunettes. 

“Sorry, What time?” Sebastian finally asked, he didn’t feel remotely sorry. Jim had been sure to make sure he wasn't sitting with Irene this morning, and Sebastian was confused at first. He was starting to understand why. She was a morning person, happily chatting between bites of her food, commanding the people around her to join in. He managed to tune her out a little, but it was harder when she was talking directly at him. He huffed softly, taking a sip of tea and ignoring Irene's small exclamation of disgust. He liked his tea with jam, another cultural thing to get his head round. He’d have to see if there was a way for him to get cherry jam for him to have with it, strawberry wasn’t the same. 

Over the rim of his mug, he glanced his eyes over slightly to Jim. He’d sat beside an equally silent girl, Sally? Something of the sort. The other looked tired like him, his tie loose around his neck and the top buttons peeled open. He felt strangely annoyed he hadn’t thought to leave claim on that pale skin. Something to prove that he hadn't just fantasied the whole thing last night. He felt Irene impatiently tap at his arm, and he turned his head to see her grinning at him, looking entirely too aware, and too content. 

“Distracted? Don’t worry about him, Jimmy is always a little crabby in the mornings.” She explained, and he felt his cheeks heat at being caught staring so blatantly, straightening a little and gulping more of his tea. 

“I wasn't staring-”

“Of course, you weren’t.” Irene soothed, talking over his awkward protests without a second thought; taking a final bite of her toast before she brushed at her shirt, straightening her tie.

Others across the hall had started to shuffle out, and Sebastian took it that breakfast was coming to an end. No bells and no shouted commands to move, Hogwarts seemed much more at ease. 

“Get there for five, give you time after classes to get ready. Beater, right? I can’t believe Goyle had to go and injure himself.” Irene continued breezily, standing from the table. Sebastian remembered last night, and how Goyle was animatedly explaining how he had been banned from the field. Repeated injury, something like that. The hospital wing was getting exhausted by him. 

Irene sounded anything but annoyed by his injuries, and Sebastian smiled a little as he stood too, handing her bag and frowning at the weight. He knew better than to ask what a young Witch had in her bag.

“He probably didn’t plan on being banned from playing.” He offered instead, and Irene smiled brightly as she took her bag and placed it on her shoulder. 

“Oh, I know. Boy is too thick to do anything on purpose.” She tugged at the girl besides her robe sleeve, and linked their arms as they began to walk, offering a little dainty wave over her shoulder. 

* * *

It took him a moment of floundering, his robe over his arm and bag swung onto his arm, before he caught up with Jim, knocking his shoulder against the other as they walked from the hall. He’d been given a tour by Malfoy, but still. This place had stairs that moved, which was entirely impractical. 

“Is it always this loud?” Sebastian asked, tilting his head to look over the crowded hallway as people began to drift into different directions. Durmstrang had been stricter than this, wanting silence between classes, order. He’d seen someone with dyed hair earlier too, there was a lot to try and adjust. He had to resist the urge to shove at the people in his way, was there really any need for all this disorder? It was unsettling. 

“You get used to it.” Jim offered tiredly, staring up at Sebastian for a long moment before he huffed a little. “Like ‘ren, so chirpy.”

“There are a few things I’d like to get used to.” Sebastian offered then, voice a little lower, surprised at the lack of blush that seemed so present the night before on Jim's cheeks. He’d suited a light covering of pink. 

“I don’t have sex before first class, too much effort, messy too.” The other dismissed, making Sebastian look round wildly, hoping the first years in front hadn’t heard anything. Judging by their little hushed giggles, they heard more than they should have. 

“I didn’t mean now! Merlin-”

“Oh, calm down, worse has happened in the hallway.” Jim continued, the apparent embarrassment on Sebastian's face making him smile a little. He couldn't help but tilt his head at that, smirking at the other. 

“Right, wait, really? Like what.”

“Nothing that I had a part in, no matter what ‘Ren says.” That made him smile, before he huffed, catching the others elbow and pushing him a little, ducking his head to fit into the alcove he’d shoved them in. They’d wandered into a quieter part of the hall, a little off from the main one, and he wasn’t too concerned about being spotted by any young eyes. 

“Just, hold on a second.” He ordered lightly, watching as Jim shifted, dropping his bag down onto the floor so they weren't so cramped in. He didn’t realize just how much taller he was than the other. Being chest to chest with him like this meant he could see how Jim’s head only came to his collar. Sweet, he found himself thinking, like the jam he had for breakfast. 

“I said not before class, especially not in some dusty little-” Jim began, voice a little pitched as Sebastian slightly clasped the others arms with his hands. 

“I'm not trying to… Unless?” Jim scoffed a little at the hope in his voice, and he twisted, making a little room between them. He seemed reluctant to look at him, Sebastian realized. 

“I don’t think we have room for you to lay me down and shove your cock down my throat here.” Sebastian flushed a little at that, the spike of heat in his stomach flaring at the memory of last night. It had been… Good. Amazing. He’d always been worried to take that much control, but something about Jim begged for it. He looked perfect between his thighs. 

“Listen! Listen, I just wanted…” He shook his head a little, trying to concentrate. It was hard with such a picture-perfect image in his mind, the way Jim had gasped and arched into him…

“Wanted what? Are you always this slow-”?

“Are you doing this with anyone else?” Sebastian interrupted, peering down at the other, Jim staring back with a small frown for a long moment before answering. 

“I'm clean, if that's what you’re suggesting, got spells for protection for that kind of thing. Although it’s a bit late for that discussion after last night. Anyway, I’m not the sort for-”

“-Commitment?”

“-narrowing my field. Aren’t things we don’t label more fun anyway?” Jim finished, his eyes dropped down to Sebastian's tie before he lightly threaded it through his fingers, tugging it to make him dip his head down. 

Jim’s eyes had the softest trace of almost yellow near his pupils, Sebastian noticed. It made all the dark hair and pale skin look a little warmer, and he was already leaning into the other before Jim pushed higher on his toes to meet the last few inches between them. 

He’d had something sweet; he could taste it on the other lips, and his hands moved to curl at Jim’s waist, pulling him closer, humming happily as he felt the warm press of his body against his own. 

It was… Familiar, the heat that settled as they kissed, Jim's small fingers twisting harder at his tie, tongue pressing and curling first against his lips, then his own tongue, getting lost in the sensation of just sinking into the other. Their last kiss had been frantic, drink still wet on their lips. Sweat slicked skin pressing and pushing. There was an almost softness to Jim this morning, the other still sleep-warm and half lost to the dreams he’d had last night. Pliant against Sebastian's movements to bring him closer. 

Soon, too soon, Jim pushed back, his fingers pressing the creases in his tie flat, his cheeks pink and his smile content, patting lightly at his chest. 

“I might come and see your trial match on the field, be the last one out the changing room, won't you?” He ordered, and Sebastian just grinned, nodding his head at the promise.

“You got a treat for me?” He asked, and Jim laughed, dipping to retrieve his bag, brushing a little dust off the bottom of the fabric before he stepped out their little alcove, glancing over his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to limit myself by saying, you’ll find out. Good luck.”

* * *

Jim hated a few things. One of those was rain, the umbrella he had found on the seat beside him was keeping him dry for now, and he had tucked his feet underneath the bench to stop his shoes from getting soaked in the downpour. He thought this might be fun, sexy at least. Watching Sebastian flex on his broom before he cornered him in the changing room, showed him exactly who was in control. 

That was the root of it, really. He hated the fact he had so easy been pinned down, open mouthed and writhing. He had never had that kind of power taken from him before, no one had been brave enough really. But still, the thought of that made his cheeks feel hot, and he tucked his chin a little further into his robes, watching carefully as the figures darted around on the pitch. He couldn't see too clearly, but he could tell Sebastian from the others. They had decided on a friendly match against Gryffindor as the trial, the sharp crack of the quaffle ringing out as Sebastian battered it away. He was no good at sport, but still. Looked like he was doing a good enough job. 

“You look awful.” Irene started brightly, flopping down beside him with a sad sounding squelch of her riding robes. Jim tilted his head to stare at her, raising an eyebrow. Surprisingly, she looked okay, her hair was curling a little at the ends, but she looked… Annoyingly good. 

“Nice to see you too, shouldn’t you be on the pitch?” He muttered back, rolling his eyes a little as Irene produced an umbrella from the tip of her wand, the rain splattering against the invisible shield.

“Malfoy wanted some one-on-one time- oh not like that so don’t pout.” Irene said, making a small face as she pulled some wet strands off her forehead. “I saw the test results back from Charms, you know it’s his best subject-”

“I don’t want to talk about Holmes, or that fucking test.” Jim snapped back, glaring at her with narrowed eyes before he continued to stare forward. 

He’d been in a perfectly good mood that morning, a good lay the night before always made him feel better the next day. Regardless of the… Power element of it all. Still, it had all gone with his first class, with that Holmes and his perfect score. Two marks off, and on two questions he knew he could have gotten right, it was a stupid mistake. A mistake that cost him the top place, and a whole class period of Sherlock smirking to himself, the self-obsessed shit. He almost didn’t come to watch the match, but in the end, he decided against that. Sebastian was too fun to go dropping just yet, he wasn't quite done exploring what he could with the other. Going by Sebastian's response to their little kiss in the hallway earlier, he felt the same.

He felt a little cheered by the thought, leaning up slightly and scoffing a little as he saw a flash of mousy blonde hair. Molly. The others on the pitch started to walk off to change, she was hurrying off, probably to try and ‘bump’ into Lestrade as he left the changing room. 

“Look, Molly is stalking Lestrade again.” He teased, smiling a little as Irene huffed, fussing her hair for a moment before she slouched back, her legs kicking up to rest up against the seats in front of her. He didn’t know why she bothered, Molly was obsessed with that Gryffindor, and looked as though she might faint if Irene tried to even talk to her. She was the kind for flowers and chocolates, and Irene was more… Whips. And ties, and casual. Terrible match, it was probably for that reason Irene wanted her so badly, to prove that she was able to get anyone she wanted. 

“Like you are stalking Sebby.” She threw back, making Jim scowl a little again. “Oh, don’t be bitter. It's sweet.” She continued to coo, tugging at his robed arm. 

Jim rolled his eyes, shifting to the side so he was under her shelter, tossing his own umbrella to one side and crossing his arms. It was cold, and Sebastian was still darting around in the air. Christ. This was the opposite of charming or sexy. 

“I had his dick in my mouth Ren, it's hardly a love story. He’s hot, we might fuck at some point. That's all it is.” He protested, straightening up a little as Sebastian finally dipped down, shaking Malfoy's hand, seemingly pleased. 

“Think he got in?” He asked curiously, Irene smiling with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

“Probably, we need someone to play and he was good. Why, you going to help him celebrate?” She added, voice dropping a little into that suggestive purr she had mastered. “And don’t think I didn’t notice; I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner. I knew something happened when the two of you shuffled off together.” She continued. 

“I prefer it when you get black out drunk, means I don’t have to tell you anything.” Jim protested gently. “And he was going to get something regardless of if he got in or not, it’s only polite.” Jim continued, easy tone, scooping to collect his umbrella and starting to walk towards the changing building, patting at the creases that had formed when Irene kept tugging at him. The others would be out by now, the only people left on the pitch at the end was Malfoy and Sebastian, and Malfoy liked to use his own Head-boy bathroom, posh prick. They’d have the room to themselves. Perfect. Just how he planned. 

*

Flying was the same, no matter where you lived. That was something Sebastian was thankful for, using his nails to get through the caked mud on his legs, continuation of his life after moving here. Being up in the air again, playing a match against after so long felt good. Like he was back where he was meant to be. 

He sighed, glancing around the empty shower room once more, before turning back and letting the warm water beat down his shoulders. He didn’t know he felt… Nervous, for Jim to get here. He did say he’d come, in that roundabout way. He’d known Jim for barely more than a day, but he knew he’d be unsurprised if he got ditched. Jim felt wild, like the things he used to hunt when he was younger. Jumpy and twitchy, all survival instinct. It was refreshing, to have something so untamed, after years of careful training and false courtesy. 

Sebastian thought again to how Jim felt in his hands, the hard press of his ribs against his palms as they kissed, and he huffed a little in annoyance. The heat in his stomach was back, and he felt oddly vulnerable at the thought of being hard and waiting for the other male. Submissive. 

“Isn't this a lovely sight?”

If he hadn’t recognized the Irish drawl of the other, he could have turned and hit, but instead he smiled, looking over his shoulder with an arched brow. How he managed to get in so quietly slipped by him, and he couldn’t help but think this wasn't the first time Jim had gone sneaking into the changing room. 

“You made me wait all day, just to go and look at me?” He asked back, Jim rolling his eyes and shrugging off his robe. His white shirt had gone sheer in places, the material damp, and his dark hair had the beginnings of a curl at the end. Sweet. 

“Maybe, people find that kind of thing hot you know. Oh! I saw Mycroft and Lestrade around the back of this building, I had no idea that was a thing. Do remind me to tell ‘Ren, won't you?” Jim continued brightly, stepping closer to him as he spoke, Sebastian making no effort to hide his semi-erect length from the other. That seemed to please him, the smaller leaning across to turn the shower off, the room falling into a quiet peace. 

“I’m still dirty.” Sebastian protested lightly, reaching for Jim’s arm and laughing as he slapped it away. 

“Don’t touch me! You’re all damp, and good. No point getting clean before just getting dirty all over again.” Jim replied, stepping away and sitting down on the benches, making a small face of disgust as he pushed the bundle of wet riding robes aside that Sebastian had dumped. 

There was a beat of silence, interrupted by the dripping of the shower head, before Sebastian shifted, rubbing a hand down his arm, feeling the prickle of goosebumps against his fingers. It wasn’t cold, the air was a little humid still from the steam, but it certainly wasn’t as comfortable as a hot shower. 

“Are you waiting for me to come to you or-”

“No, you stay there, I’m just getting comfortable.” Jim dismissed, pulling his wand from his sleeve and flicking it at the door, a soft click giving them the illusion of privacy. Anyone determined enough could come in with a quick counter-spell. 

* * *

Sebastian looked gorgeous like this; he was surprisingly lithe. Broad shoulders, but he narrowed down at the waist, the sharp cut of his hip bones standing out on his tanned skin. He still had a little mud splattered against the back of his legs, and it was oddly charming, a small imperfection. He didn’t look real, but Jim knew that wasn’t true, he had felt the press of the other's skin against his own, his weight.

“You’re happy to see me.” Jim observed softly, his eyes glancing down at the flushed head of Sebastian’s cock, his muscles tensing in his legs as he shifted. 

“I’d be happier if you were over here.” Sebastian asked, a small smile working onto his lips, Jim narrowing his eyes a little before he gave a shrug, hoping the air of casual indifference wasn’t looking forced. He folded his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles. That was a lovely invitation, and he did consider it for a moment. It was nice last time, but there was that feeling. That tingly little moment of discomfort of submission. No, he didn’t want that. 

“I don’t feel like it, I do feel like watching you though.” Jim decided, grinning brightly at Sebastian’s little frown. Must be a first for him, and that was just the most charming little thought. He was already beginning to make a little list of firsts, and he was surprised by his almost commitment to the idea. His flings didn’t normally make him feel this excited. 

“Watching?” Sebastian repeated, glancing to the door, and Jim rolled his eyes, leaning up to rest his elbows on his knees, his fingers tapping at his cheeks. Sebastian had a blush beginning to crawl onto his neck, and he almost gave up on the idea just to go over and bite at it. 

“Yes, watching. You do what you’d normally do, I’ve had a bad day and I feel like just watching something pretty for a while. Is that a problem?” Jim cooed, uncrossing his own legs to help relieve his own pressure. Sebastian laughed gently at that, shrugging his shoulders loose before he stepped over. He still had water clinging to his skin, hair dripping down the back of his neck. Jim sat a little straight as he got closer, Sebastian leaning in and holding his hand out, fingers wiggling. 

“Help me out.” He asked, and Jim wrinkled his nose at the idea, shaking his head. 

“Oh, ew, I'm not spitting on your hand.” He protested, leaning his head back on the wall, looking up at the other. Sebastian's eyes really were a bright shade of blue, he hadn’t seen them in such a bright light before. Despite being naked and wet, Sebastian was still giving off his warmth, he could feel it against his legs. 

“You can suck me off, but you can’t spit?” Sebastian butted back, and Jim huffed a little, closing his mouth pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He had never purposely spat at anything before, it was odd not to swallow reflexively. He lent forward again, fingers curling under Sebastian’s to hold his hand in place. 

It was odd, spitting on someone, Jim frowned a little as he stared at the puddle in Sebastian's hand, before he glanced up. It should be more disgusting than it was, but there was a small shimmer of excitement at the idea. Possessive. 

“Thanks.”

“Urgh.” Jim huffed, using his foot to push the over back a little, his interest sparking as he saw the little print his shoe left on the other's thigh. That was a nice extra he hadn’t anticipated. He was captured by the image of Sebastian standing, covered in the dirt he had put there, and he neatly tucked it away amongst his other bright fantasies. 

“You want me here?” Sebastian asked then, turning a little to take a few steps, and Jim tilted his head a little. Great ass, great. What a treat. He could feel the stress of his bad grade start to slip away. 

“No, I want you over there, give me a show.” Jim ordered lightly, pointing over the others shoulder to direct him back a little further. His confidence was starting to grow, his body relaxing back with his legs spreading out easily, his eyes darkening a little with interest. It was nice, to see someone like Sebastian all spread out for him to enjoy. He was in control now. 

“Go on, you’ve done this before right?” He asked, Sebastian clicking his tongue lightly and leaning his head back, resting against the damp tiles behind him. If he reached out, he could touch him, but he didn’t. This wasn't about touch; this was about what he wanted. He wanted to see Sebastian all naked and free to him, and just him. 

“Don’t I get to see something to help? Torture to have just my imagination when you’re right there.” Sebastian complained, and if that didn’t make something pride flare in his chest. Jim huffed lightly, unzipping his fly and pulling himself out. He was still a little soft, but he knew that would change soon. He tilted his chin up a little, a challenge, feeling the blood begin to swell in his length. Sebastian seemed more comfortable now he wasn’t the only one exposed, and he made slow work of curling his long fingers around the girth of his thickening cock, his thumb resting lightly on the tip before he smoothed Jim’s spit down, the tacky texture making his cock look wet. 

There was something inhuman about it, the way he arched his back a little into the touch, his lips parting to take a swallow breath. Jim watched with open fascination as Sebastian's hand worked, practised ease to his movements. 

He remembered when his Ma would take him to Church, and he would look through the illustrated books with a furious curiosity. He’d pause on one picture, of Christ being nailed up to the cross, his arms spread wide and his head back in agony. He’d spend hours staring at it, that sinful feeling in his stomach, finger stroking down the harsh lines of his muscle, the crown of thorns on his head. It was the first time he remembered being obsessed with something. A supposed deity strung up and dying, a dark feeling mixed with the anxious thoughts of his sexuality. 

Sebastian looked like that now, all smooth skinned and muscle, breathing heavily as he slowly twisted and pulled at his hard length, Jim realizing he had been mirroring the others actions almost instinctively. Almost pained, Jim thought, with a small amount of glee. Sebastian could do what he wanted now, come over and jerk off all he liked. But he listened, stayed away and fucked himself in his hand, it made him feel powerful. 

He sped up his own pace, watching as the flush that started on Sebastian’s neck started to curve down to his collar, his movements getting less fluid, concentrating more on his tip, thumb pressing down on the slit with the loudest moan yet. 

“What are you thinking of?” Jim finally breathed, fingers flexing a little to keep himself from cumming, Sebastian opening his eyes, pupils blown and wild looking. It was intense, the way his gaze pinned him down, and suddenly he felt naked, fully clothed. 

“You.” 

Jim came with a small breathless gasp, careful to cup his hand to catch any fluid, Sebastian twisting and groaning as he followed. He let his hand flop down to his side, catching his breath as Jim watched with dark eyes. He felt it call to him, the exposed skin, the cum dripping down on the tiled floor. He must have been staring, Sebastian shifted, crouching down and passing two fingers through the fluid, the thick texture clinging to his fingers. 

“You want it?” He asked, a soft curiosity to his tone, and Jim felt his cheeks burn, oddly humiliated by the request. He flicked his hand, cleaning and tucking himself away, refusing to look at Sebastian for a moment before he grimaced. 

“It's been on the floor.” He protested, horrified by the breathless way it left his lips. Sebastian stood, uncaring that he was still naked, stepping forward. His clean hand landed on Jim's hair, using the almost dry strands to tilt his head back, fingers held out. 

“I don’t think that bothers you, not really.” Sebastian stated, watching Jim carefully, the way his lips parted a little. “I think you like the fact it’s been on the floor.” He pushed forward, and Jim lowered his eyes, but didn’t move. He felt the fingers press against his barely opened lips and opened them further in consent, his hands balled on his thighs as he felt them push deeper. 

He’d done… Worst, he knew that, but there was something about it. He made Sebastian cum, he commanded the other, yet Sebastian was now the one in control. Hand firmly planted in his hair and fingers dripping in cum pressed into his mouth. Jim hesitated for a moment, before he began to suck, the fingers curling up in his mouth, making him arch up to try and keep them between his lips. Swallowing around the long digits. Finally, after he was certain the fingers were clean, tangy taste starting to fade, Sebastian pulled back, hand curved around the sharp angle of Jim’s jaw, watching. 

Finally, he smiled, Jim gasping for a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the other grabbed for his clothes, turning around and pulling on some underwear. 

“You want to try and label that?” Sebastian asked, tone teasing, and Jim was thankful he was turned away, his head bent forward as he tried to catch his breath. He licked his lips, they felt tacky. 

Divine. 

“Alright, I feel less stressed.” Jim muttered instead in response, and that seemed to please Sebastian, turning to look at him as he buttoned his shirt. His skin looked damp in some places still, but Jim figured he didn’t want to risk staying in the changing room longer than he had to. 

He stood himself, shaky hands patting at his hair, making sure he didn’t look as ruffled as he felt, dipping to swing his bag on his shoulder. 

“Will I see you later? In the common room?” Sebastian asked from behind him, and Jim paused, hand resting on the doorknob before he looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“I have a… Study session. Don’t wait up for me.” His tone was stronger, teasing, and he felt proud that he managed to speak without that little tremble he hated. 

The door swung shut behind him, and Jim couldn't help thinking about how Sebastian looked. Barely dressed with wet hair, dark eyes and flush still on his neck. 

His plans for later couldn’t come quick enough. 


End file.
